Thanksgiving Chocobo
by robotwarui
Summary: A printed image of a chocobo stirs up feelings and memories on the first Thanksgiving.


A/N: wordy, cheesy, and too tired to clean it up

The first chill of the year came abruptly one Saturday in November. Marlene sat by the front window watching the hooded, gloved busybodies move around and breathe steam into the air.

A medium-sized parcel arrived at the Seventh Heaven Bar.

What with the emergence of the WRO and the new postal service and new Holidays and all, this kind of thing was yet another indication that _maybe we're no longer living in a post-apocalyptic world._

On the side of the box was the unmistakable silhouette of a chocobo and a snowflake. 'KEEP FROZEN.'

Marlene started shaking up and crying. "I don' wanna eat chocobos!"

For a split second, Denzel wondered _why? _And then it was clear. She didn't want a chocobo to have to get killed.

A tear welled up. Was it for Marlene? The chocobo? Or his own willed ignorance of an obvious fact?

_NO!_

He remembered, just a few years ago, resolving to kill and eat a rat.

But back then, he was desperate. Could he actually, physically kill a beautiful bird? Just so he could once again enjoy the rich foods of his childhood living on Midgar's upper plate?

Tifa came downstairs. "Bar opens in 30 minutes," she yelled. "Go play upstairs! Shoo, shoo!"

They barely climbed the first step.

"Ah! There's the gift from Reeve."

Just then, Cloud came home after a short day of special deliveries. He spotted the box and was pleased to see the new postal service was up and running. Then he gasped in delight at the chocobo image.

Memories flooded in. The most tolerable, almost happy, part of his time with the army was chunky chocobo soup. And chocobo with greens. Eating chocobo with friends. Food fights in the mess hall with 'wark!' as the battle cry.

Tears welled up. "Tifa… the first Thanksgiving…" No more cheesy words needed. Hope was returning and pieces of happy were falling into place

His new vibrational state attracted a big bear hug.

They turned 'round to see two conflicted, sad faces.

"What's wrong? Aren't you two looking forward to Thanksgiving Monday?"

"We were just thinking about chocobos," Denzel replied.

"Yeah me too, I haven't eaten chocobo since I was in the army. I can't wait!"

"Well I never ate an animal ever! Right, Tifa? And I don't wanna start!"

It was true that the old Seventh Heaven bar in the slums spent more on liquor and Avalanche operations than on food. Canned beans and canned spinach had kept them (and most people in the slums) strong and satisfied. At least there were grocery stores back then.

But now, since Meteorfall...

"Sweetie, you love our Sunday pot pie, right?

"It's squirrel, Marlene! You've been eating squirrels for 2 years!" Denzel angrily shouted.

"Is that true?"

Cloud answered. "'Fraid so, kiddo. We got the walnut tree, the garden on the roof, and all the critters that dare come near."

"See? It's true!" yelled Denzel.

"At least that's better than a rat," cried Marlene.

"I didn't eat the rat! You know that!"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Why are you guys yelling?" This was unusual. Clearly they were burdened with thoughts heavier than that of just food.

Barret busted in. "Did I just hear my baby girl yelling?"

"Papa!"

"Barret! You're here! Guess what? We got 10 kilo of chocobo for Monday! We'll have leftovers for a week!"

"Papa, no, don't eat the chocobo!"

"Say what now? Ohh, I really missed you, Marlene. "

"I missed you too. Now I have everybody here, so I don't miss nobody!"

Denzel was still teary-eyed, barely holding it in. "But aren't you still sad about the chocobo?"

Tifa noticed. "Denzel, are you okay?"

"Stupid chocobo meat… I... I miss my mom and dad…"

"Com'ere," Barret extended his arms, "you too, Marlene."

"I'm sorry, Denzel. I miss my mom and dad too," Tifa said.

Cloud added, "Strange thing- the holiday season is supposed to be a happy time. But here we are sad about our loved ones. I don't really miss eating chocobo, I miss Zack. And my mom. And Aeris."

Tifa chimed in. "Me too. All of us miss Aeris. And Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie…"

Marlene lost her happy face as she did scarcely remember them again.

"Hey! Save it for Memorial Day. I'm lookin' forward to my first chocobo feast in a looong time."

"Who's Aeris?" Denzel asked.

"Now that's the spirit!" Barret replied.

"No, really. Who's Aeris?"

"All in good time, kid. It's Thanksgiving weekend so let's be thankful for what we got, for once."

Everyone was a bit hesitant to set aside this memorial for later. It was all so sudden; the image of a chocobo had spurred on these memories and emotions. Only Barret's incessant insistence on focusing on Thanksgiving kept them above water for the weekend.

Perhaps he had the deepest darkest memories to hold back. Perhaps he wanted only happy memories for the few days he'd be there.

In any case, his holiday weekend was well worth the trip. They danced, they sang, they drank, they ate… And at Marlene's and Denzel's request, they gave the box of chocobo to their less-fortunate neighbors. "Let's not think about chocobos this weekend," Marlene had said.

Barret accumulated enough hugs and new memories to uplift him for all the months he'd be out until returning again. In fact, thanks to the first Thanksgiving on Planet Gaia, happy vibes uplifted people all around the world.


End file.
